dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jae Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Jae Hyun *'Nombre:' 재현 / Jae Hyun. *'Nombre real:' 정 윤오 / Jung Yoon Oh. *'Nombre inglés:' J. *'Apodos: '''Whitie, Woojae (nuestro Jaehyun), J y Jeong Jaeyuk. *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapero, bailarín y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: . *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 63Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Búfalo. *'Religión:' Ninguna *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Jaehyun fue integrante del proyecto de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES. 'Debut' El 3 de abril del 2016, Jaehyun fue el segundo integrante en ser revelado, después de Mark, junto a un tráiler de la primera sub-unidad del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, NCT, conocida como NCT U. El 4 de julio del 2016, Jaehyun fue el quinto integrante en ser revelado de NCT 127, la segunda sub-unidad de NCT. Programas de TV *(Mnet) EXO 90:2014 (15-08-2014, episodios 1, 2 y 3) *(MBC) Show Champion (2015, como MC junto a Do Young) *(MBC) M! Count Down Special (2016, como MC especial junto a Do Young) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' NCT. **'Sub-unidad:' NCT-U / NCT 127 **'Posición:' Vocalista principal, rapero y bailarín. *'Educación:' **Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA). (Graduado) *'Especialidad:' Rap y piano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, inglés (fluido) y japonés (medio). *'Mejores Amigos: Yeri '''de Red Velvet . *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica atractiva/encantadora, que tenga una buena personalidad y que se apoye en él. *'Lema:' Ser una persona de corazón grande. *'Religión:' En un fan-meeting reveló que no seguía ninguna religión. ver *'Modelo a seguir:' Chris Brown y Choi Si Won. *'Deportes favoritos:' Baloncesto y natación. *Él, Mark, Tae Yong y Tae Il integran dos sub-unidades NCT U & NCT 127. *Vivió en Estados Unidos durante 4 años. *Le gusta el Jazz y el R&B. *El género que más le gusta leer es el de fantasía. *El libro que más le gusta es "''Courage to be disliked". *La primera película de terror que vio fue "One missed call". *Su tipo de café favorito es el Americano. ver *Sabe cocinar muy bien, de ahí su apodo Jeong Jaeyuk. *De todos los chicos, él es el que toma las bromas de Haechan de mejor manera. ver *Su vista no es muy buena y suele usar lentes. ver *Cuando era un niño iba a conciertos y a teatros con su padre. "El Rey León, el musical" fue el que le inspiró a convertirse en artista. *Le gustaría dedicarse a la actuación en el futuro y participar de películas que se parezcan a You are the Apple of my Eye o High School Musical. ver *Participó en el SMTOWN Concert del 2014 junto a D.O, Changmin y Taemin interpretando "You needed me" ver *Fue MC de Show Champion junto a Doyoung. *Participó junto a Ten en los octavos Hope Basketball All Star 2015. *Participó junto a Yuta jugando futsal en el Idol Star Athletic Championship (ISAC) del 2015. *Es quien anima a los demás cuando están tristes o cansados. *Es bueno cuidando a los más jóvenes. *Sus compañeros envidian su piel, pues es muy clara y carece de imperfecciones. *Tiene una marca de nacimiento en la espalda. *Su principal defecto según sus compañeros es que termina comiendo demasiado y además le quita la comida al resto, es un glotón; mientras que él considera su sensibilidad como su mayor defecto. *Sus hoyuelos son uno de sus rasgos faciales más característicos, además de sus labios. *Le gustan mucho sus manos y su cabello. *Comparte actualmente habitación con Mark y Yuta. *En NCT Life afirmó que fue reclutado por un caza talentos para audicionar para SM Entertainment, por lo que eligió bailar la canción MAMA de EXO pero como no tenía espejo en su casa practicaba mirándose en la ventana. *En SOPA asistía a la misma clase que DK de Seventeen,Yuju de Gfriend y Chaeyeon de I.O.I *Tiene un cierto parecido con el actor japonés Masaki Okada. *Aparece en el video "The Last Game"- de Lu Han en el 2014, se muestra como el oponente de este -link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AA1OEcfCenI *En 'NCT life in Paju' Mark dijo: Jae Hyun y yo tenemos mucho en común. El es como mi alma gemela. Luego noto que sonó algo exagerado y dijo que Podria ser su hermano mayor si volvieran a nacer. Enlaces *Perfil Naver Galería JaeHyun01.jpg Jae_Hyun02.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC